Profecia
by karin magical
Summary: Un poder oculto sera revelado, un poder oculto sera descubierto, un alma lo requiere, pero, ¿lograra dominarlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Magia secreta**_

_**Magia oculta**_

_**Magia siniestra**_

_**Magia final**_

_**En la profundidad de las sombras**_

_**En lo oscuro de las tinieblas **_

_**Mas aya de de la razón humana**_

_**Escondido de cualquier dicha**_

_**Sello protector**_

_**Sello fuerte**_

_**Sello final**_

_**Sello doloroso**_

**_Escondido esta un gran poder_**

_**Escondido esta un trágico final**_

_**Escondido, espera su liberación**_

_**Escondido, espera a su dueño**_

_**Se romperá liberando**_

_**Se romperá destruyendo**_

_**Se romperá acabándolo**_

_**Se romperá y será el fin**_

**_Solo un gran poder lo detendrá_**

_**Solo un gran poder lo liberara **_

_**Solo un gran poder lo dominara**_

_**Solo un gran poder lo utilizara**_

_**Un alma lo vera**_

_**Un alma lo sabrá**_

_**Un alma llorara**_

**_Un alma… morirá_**

- ¿Estas segura de esto?

- Si, lo veo, el sello se rompe, a llegado el tiempo, se cumplirá, la profecía se cumplirá…

- Perfecto, quiero ese poder…

_**Tiempo imparcial**_

_**Tiempo invariable**_

_**Tiempo destinado**_

_**Tiempo… del final**_

_-_ Por fin despues de tanto esperar...

**Fin del Intro**

Hola, este es mi primer fic de CCS, espero les guste, generalmente solo dejo reviews aqui, pero quiero aprovechar mis vacas, espero les guste

Att

Karin


	2. comienzo

_**PROFESIA**_

_**El comienzo**_

- Ahhh, al fin llegue, - exclamo una voz en el aeropuerto mientras bostezaba de forma muy educada – es muy lejos y un poco incomodo, pero… en fin, solo espero poder enc…

- ¿TOMOYO? – Grito una joven interrumpiendo a la que llegaba - ¿Tomoyo eres tu?, no puedo creerlo

- Mei Ling – Contesto Tomoyo – pero que sorpresa, y como haz cambiado¿Qué haces aquí?

- No tanto como tú – contesto una hermosa joven de cremosa piel algo bronceada, cabellos de sedoso lino negro recogidos en dos hermosas coletas altas, con el cuerpo de una ninfa de la luna, alta y esbelta, con unos preciosos rubíes como ojos, que al estar molesta se encienden cual fogata - ¿Pero dime como estas, que haces aquí, cuando llegaste, te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? Y sobre tod…

- ¡Mei Ling! – Le interrumpió un alto y apuesto joven, tan hermoso y gallardo que hasta el propio Adonis envidiaría su existencia, sus ojos ámbar, elixir de los arboles antiguos, de los cuales también extrajo el color de sus troncos y ramas, para tenerlo en sus cabellos, su voz gruesa y seria, denotaban junto a sus penetrantes ojos el semblante serio de este gallardo joven - ¿Qué se supone que haces?, vinimos a recoger a Hiragizawa no a que te pasees por ahí como si nada.

- Pero Xiao Lang – Trato de explicar Mei Ling

- Nada de peros, tenemos una responsabilidad – Le interrumpió Xiao Lang – No puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que se te da la gana Mei Ling, deberías pensar un poco en los demás, por ejemplo, en Hiraqizawa que nos ha pedido que lo recojamos y sobretodo cuando tu fuiste la que se ofreció como su guía turística. ¿No podrías por esta vez contener tu enorme deseo de hacer compras y asumir las consecuencias de tus actos? – Le regaño a su sonrojada prima

- Siempre tan responsable joven Li, pero por favor no regañe a Mei ling,- Le interrumpió Tomoyo - todo a sido mi culpa, lamento retrasarlos de su reunión.

- ¿? – El joven se le quedo viendo un momento - ¿Daidouji? – Pregunto finalmente, recibiendo una sonrisa de respuesta – perdóneme usted a mí, no sabia que era por usted que Mei Ling corrió, perdóname tu también Mei Ling, en verdad lo lamento – se dirigió a la otra chica

- No te preocupes Xiao, se muy bien que no es tu intención, estas muy tenso con eso del concilio, tu madre y tus hermanas, además de lo otro… - Le contesto La de ojos rubí con algo de indiferencia

- Y el tener que venir a recogerme no debe ayudar mucho a tu estado anímico¿Verdad Li? – Comento un alto, gallardo e increíblemente apuesto joven, de apariencia amable y generosa, un caballero digno rival de Don Juan era el que interrumpía y llenaba con su presencia el lugar, alto, de cuerpo atlético, con un rostro lleno de masculina hermosura, sedosa y seductora voz que combinadas con la sabiduría y misteriosa mirada azul, demostrando el carácter amable y seductor, envuelto en ese alo de misterio que poseía

- ¿Hiragizawa? – Hablo Li – Llegas más temprano de lo que lo esperaba

- Si, no tuve muchos problemas en la aduana, por eso llegue antes de lo dicho – Le contesto este con una sonrisa

- Perdóname Hiragizawa – hablo la joven de cabello negro – lo olvide y no llegue a tiempo para recibirte

- No te preocupes – le respondió con una sonrisa – de hecho seguramente yo también lo habría olvidado con tal de hablar con esta hermosa joven – y era cierto, la joven era la más fiel y pura copia de lo que debería ser la diosa Afrodita, piel blanca y suave como la seda, cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, todo lleno de gracia, su rostro, su rostro envidia de las diosas y ninfas por las bellas amatistas cargadas de dulzura que tenia en su mirar, perfil fino y expresiones delicadas, todo esto enmarcado en unos suaves, brillantes y largos hilos de la noche, que se hacían pasar por cabellos, elegante y con algo de sensualidad era lo que reflejaba esta noble doncella lunar. – Es un placer volverla a ver, señorita Daiduoji

- Lo mismo dijo joven Hiragizawa – le contesto con dulzura la doncella

- AHAA – Grito Mei Ling – ¡Que emoción!, todos juntos… bueno casi todos¿dime Tomoyo que haces aquí y como esta ella?

- ¿Ella, de quien hablas?

- ¿Cómo de quien? – Contesto Mei Ling a la pregunta de la morena – pues Kinomoto¿Por qué no viniste con ella?

- Sa… Sakura – Respondió Tomoyo empalideciendo - ¿No la han visto?

- No, esta por aquí – Respondió Mei Ling mirando a todos lados sin fijarse en el rostro de la joven – Tal vez buscando el equipaje…

- ¿Se encuentra bien Daidouji? – Pregunto Li que al igual que Eriol notaron el cambio en la joven

- No, Mei Ling… - Contesto Tomoyo cada vez más pálida – Sakura… ¿En verdad no la han visto?

- Claro que no – le miro Mei Ling – oye Tomoyo¿que te pasa?

- No puede ser… - Siguió Tomoyo – Sakura vino a vivir a China desde que… desde hace tres años…

- ¿Qué¡¡¡TOMOYO!!! – Grito Mei Ling asustada al ver el desmayo de Tomoyo en medio del aeropuerto, por fortuna atajado por el joven ingles evitando el choque de su cuerpo en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde… donde estoy? – pregunto Tomoyo al despertar, estaba en una habitación finamente amueblada, con un notorio estilo chino, paredes verde oscuro con gravados de dragones dorados en estas, piso de madera pulida y grades ventanas, ella se encontraba en una cama grande con un tendido verde y unas sabanas blancas.

Estaba confundida, no recordaba nada, fue entonces que hizo memoria y las imágenes del aeropuerto llegaron a su mente

- ¡Ah!, ya despertaste – dijo de pronto Mei Ling al entrar en la alcoba – XIAO LANG, ERIOL, TOMOYO YA DESPERTOOO – Grito al corredor la morena, para luego entrar en la alcoba y sentarse en un borde de la cama – Que bueno que despiertas, nos tenias muy preocupados.

- ¿Dónde estoy Mei Ling?

- En casa de Xiao Lang, nos tenias muy preocupados, dime que te paso¿por qué te desmayaste?

- Mei Ling – arrugo un poco las sabanas con sus manos al decir esto - ¿en verdad no han visto ha Sakura?

- Tomoyo… - Susurro angustiada Mei Ling – No te peoc…

- ¡MEI LING! – Le interrumpió Xiao Lang entrando en la alcoba junto a Eriol – como vuelvas a gritar así, madre no te volverá a dejar entrar en casa

- Pero Xiao Lang, tú me pediste que te avisara si Tomoyo despertaba¿Qué esperabas que hiciera entonces?

- Podrías haber ido ha avisarme en persona, en lugar de gritar por toda la casa como una lunática – Le desafió el joven

- ¿Se encuentras mejor señorita Daidouji? – Le pregunto Eriol a Tomoyo ignorando la pelea de los primos

- Si, gracias joven Hiraguizawa – respondió entristeciéndose de inmediato – Pero…

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto el ojiazul al ver su tristeza

- Es solo que… - respiro profundamente antes de continuar y evitar derramar lagrimas - ¿Realmente no han visto a Sakura?, ella se mudo a este lugar hace tres años y como dejo de escribirme hace un poco menos de dos años, decidí venir aquí, para saber que le pasaba¿De verdad no saben nada?

- Nosotros no sabemos nada de ella… - Dijo La morena mientras desaparecía su mal humor y era remplazado por dolor – ni siquiera sabíamos que se había mudado a Hong Kong…

- Ella… - Interrumpió Xiao Lang seriamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta – escribió una carta hace tres años pidiendo que no le volviera a escribir, que la dejara en paz… si me disculpan, pediré que le traigan algo de comer Daidouji – y con eso se retiro del lugar

- Li… - Susurro Tomoyo – lo siento no sabia…

- Lo que te dijo Xiao Lang es cierto – le dijo Mei Ling – Kinomoto le escribió pidiéndole que no le escribiera más, que había decidido iniciar una nueva vida, en la cual él no tenía cabida, que buscara alguien más o bien reanudara su compromiso con migo – termino mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza

- Li debió sufrir mucho – Pronuncio Eriol seriamente mientras seguía viendo la dirección en la que se fue el ambarino – pero¿qué habrá motivado a la pequeña Sakura a hacer algo así?, no comprendo

- Pero no se angustien – salto de pronto Mei Ling mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – yo arreglare esto, iré por Xiao Lang, le levantare el animó y todos junto encontraremos a Kinomoto, ya verán que todo se solucionara, recuerden lo que ella decía siempre 'No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien' – Y con esto salio del cuarto

- ¿Se encuentras bien señorita Daidouji? – Le pregunto Eriol al ver su semblante triste

- Si, es solo que no imaginaba esto, siempre pensé que Sakura era feliz con esto, que había decidido comenzar de cero junto al joven Li y olvidar lo que había pasado

- ¿Pasado, qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Una gran tragedia, - en eso sus ojos se aguaron – el padre de Sakura tubo un accidente en una excavación, que lo dejo en estado de coma, fue un duro golpe para ella y luego lo otro… - lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla – ¿Que haré ahora Hiraguizawa, como encontrare a Sakura?, quería darle la noticia, de que su padre… de… que el señor Kinomoto… de que el finalmente despertó y… quiere verla, pero… ¿Cómo?

- Tranquila Daidouji – Le abrazo Eriol – recuerda que todo tiene solución, no se lo que sucede, pero se que al final, al final todo saldrá bien

Entre tanto, mientras Eriol trataba de calmar a Tomoyo y Mei Ling de levantarle el ánimo a Xiao Lang, en un lugar lejano, varios seres están en torno de un círculo mágico, mientras uno esta en el centro de este y otro con un báculo parece ser quien mantiene el círculo

- Ama… - dijo el ser que se encontraba en el circulo – el concilio la esta buscando, necesitan de sus servicios ama

- ¿Mis servicios? – Pregunto quien tenia el báculo – tal parece que el joven Li se ha vuelto a negar ¿no es cierto?, bien, haremos lo que nos pidan

- Ama, siento un gran poder que ha llegado a China

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si ama, al principio era una magia muy débil, pero ahora es muy fuerte

- Seguramente quien quiera que sea que la posee la estuvo ocultando y solo hasta ahora la muestra pero… ¿eso no es lo que te molesta, o sí?

- No ama, es solo que siento que el concilio y el joven Li se están aprovechando de usted, últimamente solo usted se encarga de las misiones

- Es verdad, solo yo me encargo ya que Li a empezado a abandonar su lugar en el concilio mágico de Asia, lo que es muy bueno, recuerda que el concilio esta próximo a escoger un líder, lugar que yo pienso ocupar y el que mi único rival empiece a decaer es muy útil para mí, recuerda la profecía, solo alguien con gran poder puede ser su dueño y ¿quien mejor que un líder de concilio, quien mejor que yo?

- Nadie ama, solo usted tiene un gran poder, solo usted merece la profecía

- Así es, solo yo…

Entre tanto en un salón de la casa del clan Li…

- Vamos Xiao Lang, Tomoyo no lo dijo con la intensión de ofenderte, ella no sabia de la decisión que tomo Kinomoto y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, ella, Kinomoto, te pidió no comentárselo a nadie…

- Lo sé Mei Ling, es solo que siempre pensé que Sa… que Kinomoto era feliz, que tenia alguien más y que lógicamente Tomoyo estaba con ella cuidándola, diseñándole vestidos, haciéndola pasar vergüenzas…

- Sin mencionar, el siempre poder grabarla con mi cámara – Interrumpió Tomoyo entrando en la sala junto a Eriol – yo también lo quisiera joven Li, pero luego del accidente de su padre, Sakura empezó a cambiar…

- ¿El señor Kinomoto?- Pregunto el joven Chino

- Tuvo un accidente en una excavación que lo dejo en coma – contesto el ingles en lugar de Tomoyo, pero al ver la cara apesadumbrada de los primos continúo – Pero despertó hace poco

- Y por eso decidí venir a buscarla – continúo Tomoyo – Sakura tiene que saber que ahí una razón para volver a Tomoeda, puede empezar de nuevo…

- Un momento – Le interrumpió Mei Ling – su papá esta en coma pero podía despertar en cualquier momento¿No me digas que solo por eso decidió irse?, ella no era así

- Daidouji, Lo de el señor Kinomoto no fue lo único¿verdad? – Pregunto Xiao Lang muy seriamente, empezaba a ver que la vida de Sakura después de su regreso a China no fue precisamente la mejor y comenzó a sentir una culpa peor que la ira que tenía hacia la chica de ojos verdes - ¿Qué más paso?

- Ti… tienes… razón – Comenzó Tomoyo con dificultad a la vez que se ponía muy pálida y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar – En… rea… en realidad…

- ¿Te encuentras bien Daidouji? – Le pregunta Eriol al ver su rostro – Si tanto te molesta puedes decírnoslo luego, cuando te sientas mas preparada…

- No, - Le corto Tomoyo mientras se limpiaba un poco los ojos – es solo que recordarlo, es recordar la razón por la cual yo me radique los últimos dos años y medio Toulon, Francia… - Respiro profundamente antes de continuar armándose de valor – Lo que sucede… e… es… es que… - suspiro – Hace un poco más de tres años empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas alrededor de Sakura…

- ¿Cosas, qué cosas? – Preguntó Xiao Lang con impaciencia

- cosas flotando o desapareciendo ante nuestros ojos… extraños movimientos a nuestro alrededor… como de alguien persiguiendo a Sakura y otras más, en ese entonces Touya ya había recuperado la energía mágica que le había cedido a Yue y no solo eso, sino que también la había incrementado y al parecer la manejaba mejor que Sakura – Vio el rostro de sorpresa de sus compañeros y continuo – si, después de que ustedes se fueran Touya nos revelo la verdad, que el sabia lo que hacia Sakura, su relación con las cartas Clow, la verdadera identidad de Yukito y nos demostró sus capacidades mágicas, después de eso se convirtió en el guía de Sakura en los entrenamientos mágicos

- Siempre pensé que ese hombre era extraño – Comento Mei Ling – pero…

- Él, - continúo Tomoyo – en cuanto descubrió esos sucesos extraños alrededor de su hermana, decidió investigarlo el mismo para poder prevenir algún ataque hacía su hermana… fue… fue entonces que una noche cuando junto con Yue seguían un rastro de magia que había estado rodeando a Sakura, fueron atacados por sorpresa por un ser desconocido… - en este momento no resistió mas el peso de su cuerpo y cayo sobre sus rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro – al… al ot… al otro día encontraron el cuerpo de Touya sin vida cerca del templo Zukimine y a pocos pasos de él, el de Yue que a duras penas era visible – todos la vieron con asombro – Touya fue asesinado… y a Sakura junto con Kero y Hadali les tomo tres días con sus noches, evitar la desaparición total de Yue, su muerte, a pesar de que utilizaban toda la energía de Kero, el poder de Sakura y los conocimiento de Hadali estuvieron a punto de perderlo…

- To… Daidouji – se corrigió Eriol, mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y la estrechaba en sus brazos

- Después, cuando Sakura se aseguro del bienestar de su guardián, tomo sus maletas y se dirigió al aeropuerto junto con sus guardianes y Hadali – Se detuvo un momento Tomoyo para respirar

- Pobre kinomoto… - Se lamento Mei Ling – pero, al menos estuvo todo el tiempo con Hadali, la reencarnación de la hermana del mago Clow

- No – Interrumpió Tomoyo con una agria sonrisa – En el aeropuerto…

**_-------------------------------------------------------------Inicio de flash back ---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_En el tres personas, tres jovencitas, esperaban la llamada para el vuelo hacia Hong Kong con el cual ellas se separarían, una de ellas vestida con el uniforme de la escuela de Tomoeda, su largo cabello negro recogido en una cola alta y en sus ojos amatistas unas lagrimas acompañadas por suplica_

_- Por favor Sakura – Suplico Tomoyo a una joven de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos verdes quien vestía de negro – esto se puede arreglar solo espera tu padre recobrara el conocimiento y juntos podrán comenzar de nuevo, Sakura…_

_- No, - Le corto la otra joven con dureza – Lo siento Tomoyo, pero no me puedo quedar si me quedo mas gente saldrá lastimada, entiéndeme por favor, no quiero que se repita la historia de Touya, no quiero ver más desastres, estaré en contacto contigo para saber de mi papá, te contare todo lo que me suceda y dejare que Kero también te escriba para confirmarte que yo estoy bien, pero…_

_- ¿Pero? – Le animo Tomoyo mientras se enojaba un poco, llevaba más de tres horas tratando de convencerla de que no se fuera – Por favor Sakura al menos quédate para funeral de ellos no puedes marcharte así, sin darles el ultimo adiós…_

_- Hay una gran amenaza – continuo Sakura – no se que pasa, ni quien me persigue, pero es obvio que destruirá a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, es por eso… es por eso que iré a China y comenzare de nuevo, olvidare todo lo que me ata a este lugar y empezare de nuevo – En eso la voltea a ver con una mirada algo tristeza y en el fondo un poco de culpabilidad, para luego dirigir su mirada al panel del aeropuerto – Tomoyo, se que no será sencillo, pero debo hacerlo, por papá, por mi hermano,_ _por… aahhaaa – suspiro Sakura pidiendo ser entendida – por todas aquellas personas que amo_

_- Veo que no te puedo convencer – Cedió finalmente Tomoyo – Pero prométeme que escribirás_

_- Te lo prometo_

_- Me mantendrás informada de todo lo que te pase – La vio asentir – y… que buscaras al joven Li para que te ayude – Pero esta vez no hubo reacción de Sakura – Por favor Sakura, si estas con el yo podré estar tranquila, ya que el te cuidara y evitara que t…_

_- Hagamos algo – Le interrumpió Sakura volteándola a mientras extendía su dedo meñique – Prometamos que estaremos bien, que lo pase lo que pase estaremos bien y cuando todo esto termine nos volveremos a ver, ya sea por que ya no exista la amenaza o por que mi padre a despertado, solo si alguna de las dos sucede nos volveremos a ver, pero hasta entonces haremos todo lo necesario para estar bien._

_Tomoyo la vio a los ojos comprendiendo el gran dolor que sentía y la culpa que la carcomía por dentro por todo lo sucedido a su familia, fue cuando comprendió su pena y decidió, por el bien de Sakura ceder. Enlazo su dedo meñique con el de ella para luego regalarle una sonrisa de comprensión; entretanto la otra joven que las acompañaba, de la misma edad de Touya con el cabello largo y de color azuloso recogido en una hermosa trenza, una pequeña tristeza se alojo en su mirada al ver la escena mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa._

_Luego de hacer la promesa Tomoyo no se resistió y abrazo fuertemente a su prima, rogando en silencio que todo acabara pronto_

_- Bueno… al menos me queda el consuelo de que la hermana de Clow te acompañara y estará siempre contigo… - Dijo ella refiriéndose a Hadali, más en ese momento se interrumpió al sentir un brillo a sus espaldas_

_- Lo siento Tomoyo, pero…_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta la joven mientras volteaba a ver a la mayor, descubriendo que el brillo procedía de ella_

_- Hay veces… yo, yo no podré irme con sakura – En eso su cuerpo brillante comenzó a volverse a polvo desde los pies desapareciendo lentamente – la magia requiere energia, poder y en algunos casos… sacrificio_

_- No puede ser… - Exclamo Tomoyo sorprendida - ¡Yue!_

_- No podía ser de otra manera… - le dijo Hadali de la cual ya solo quedaba su rostro – Pero, recuerda que pase, lo que pase, al final todo estará bien, tu solo debes tener confianza y creer en… esperanza…_

_Y con esta ultima frase termino de desaparecer totalmente al igual que el polvo en que ella se convertía_

_- ¡HADALI! – grito Tomoyo - ¿Sakura?_

_Pregunto al ver que ella tampoco estaba…_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------- Fin de Flash Back ------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

- ¿Desapareció? – Preguntaron Eriol y Xiao Lang al mismo tiempo

- Si, fue entonces que comprendí que Sakura y Kero no habían logrado nada y que entonces Hadali había utilizado uno de sus hechizos, tomando el lugar de Yue… cua, cuando… voltee a ver a Sakura… ella… ella no estaba, se había ido aprovechando mi distracción con Hadali para evitar que yo siguiera insistiendo en que se quedara. Quise alcanzarla en el puente aéreo, pero, era tarde, ella se había ido, no pude detenerla…

Sollozo largamente apoyada en el pecho de Eriol mientras él trataba de asimilar toda esa información a la vez de que la consolaba, mientras los primos Li también intentaban comprender todo esto; fue entonces que un extraño objeto en forma de espejo de mano que estaba acomodado en el escritorio de aquella sala, empezó a brillar llamando la atención del joven Li, quien al tomarlo en sus manos y reflejarse en el su ojos empezaron a brillar con intensidad mientras fruncía el seño

- ¿Qué, y por que yo? – Le pregunto al espejo y como respuesta este brillo un poco más – Tienen a Ying Fa que valla él – volviendo a brillar el espejo – En este momento no me importa mi posición en el concilio, ni mucho menos lo que halla logrado Long, si tanto les gusta por que no le preguntan a él directamente antes de llegar a mí con sus tonterías…

Y sin más soltó el espejo para volverse a reunir con sus amigos mientras el espejo brillaba por última vez y volvía a la normalidad

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Pregunto Tomoyo ya clamada

- Era el concilio – Le respondió Eriol quien aun la abrazaba – esa es la forma en que ellos se comunican con los miembros de este, en lugar de usar el teléfono usan portales para hablar entre ellos sin ser espiados

- Era otra misión¿verdad? – Le pregunto Mei Ling

- Si, - Le contesto seriamente Xiao Lang – Hiragizawa, tu estas en el concilio europeo¿verdad? Por eso conoces nuestra forma de comunicación

- Así es – le contesto el aludido – solo que en el concilio europeo utilizamos piedras como esta – y le mostró un anillo que poseía con un enorme Lapislázuli incrustado en este – para comunicarnos, pero, dime por que te han llamado

- Querían que me encargara de un mago revoltoso que estaba molestándolos, pero como ya te diste cuenta preferí que esta misión se la dieran a Ying Fa que ha mi, aun no entiendo por que se toman la molestia de preguntarme si generalmente Long acepta lo que se le pida sin dudar

- ¿Ying Fa? – Pregunto Tomoyo mientras era ayudada por Eriol a levantarse

- Ying Fa Long – Respondió Mei Ling en lugar de Xiao Lang – apareció en el concilio hace cuatro años y actualmente es el mayor rival de Xiao Lang para conseguir el liderato del concilio, Xiao el concilio te pregunta por que aun son fieles a los Li y aun tienen esperanzas de que tu asumas el poder, pero si sigues olvidándote de tus deberes Ying Fa te seguirá ganando terreno por ahí he oído que el concilio esta pensando seriamente en que él debería asumir el poder y no tú, Ying Fa cada vez tiene más seguidores entre los ancianos del concilio, Xiao Lang, mi tía te matara por el desplante que les acabas de hacer…

- No importa – le interrumpió Xiao Lang – lo único importante es encontrar a Sa… a Kinomoto y averiguar que sucede, sin duda alguna ella corre un gran peligro, de Ying Fa me encargare luego

- Si – Le respondieron los chicos

Entre tanto, en un lugar lejano una persona tenía un espejo de mano brillando al igual que sus ojos…

- Perfecto, así que el joven Li se ha vuelto a negar… bueno no importa, yo cumpliré la misión, acabare con el mago… no, no importa lo haré personalmente ya que mi guardián se esta encargando de lo otro… perfecto, partiré en seguida – en ese momento tanto el espejo como los ojos de ellas dejan de brillar – muy bien Li, déjame el camino libre ante el concilio, que así como me libre de lo que me estorbaba hace tres años, también me desavendré de tu molesta presencia… JAJAJAJAJAJA

_"**Por favor, que esta vez sea diferente que el pasado no se repita en este futuro"**_

_"**Que los errores sean olvidados y la sangre, dolor y lagrimas sean redimidos y olvidados"**_

_"**Por favor lucha, lucha y demuestra lo que realmente añoras"**_

_"**Por favor… que al final…"**_

_"**Que al final gane el amor"**_

_"**Por favor… que no se repita…"**_

_"**La profecía"**_

****

**_Hola:_**

**_Perdón la tardanza, pero en mi casa, navidad y año nuevo son de fiesta y con fiesta me refiero a una reunión familiar de más de dos semanas en la que gozamos y nos divertimos sin limite..._**

**_En fín solo quiero agradecer a todos que me leyeron, a Cecilina Sosa gracias me diste animos para continuar en verdad ¡Gracias!, como tambien gracias a todos los que leyeron pero no dejaron reviews._**

**_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia diganmela yo la tendre en cuenta, please, dejen reviews_**

**_Bueno... no siendo más, AAAHHHA, a no esperen... olvide mencionar que para este fic cambien un poco el final y como se pudieron dar cuenta Clow tenia una hermana quien tambien reencarno, pero, esto lo explicare hasta el siguiente chap, creanme ella tiene mucho que ver con esto y solo con ella esta la solución_**

**_Ahora si me despido, nos vemos..._**

**_Att:_**

**_Karin_**


	3. Busqueda

_**PROFESIA**_

_**Búsqueda **_

_Los valles más hermosos, las sabanas más puras, las llanuras más esplendidas y los bosques más profundos _

_Guardan en su interior al más hermoso lugar, bañado de cristalinas aguas, bendecido con los mejores rayos del sol, adornado con las mejores flores, quienes con la ayuda de la sutil brisa, flotan y perfuman el lugar._

_En el fondo de este pequeño paraíso, junto al lago, descansa una hermosa musa de negra cabellera, sensual y delicada a la vez, esta bella joven se contempla en el lago con las hermosas joyas verdes que tenia en su mirar, veía su perfil lleno de serenidad mientras los peces del estanque se acercaban a ella._

_- Que hermosos – pronuncio con melodiosa voz – ojala pudiera ser como ustedes…_

_- Pero… que hermoso lugar – Menciono Xiao Lang llegando al sitio - ¿Quién eres?_

_- Una profecía esta por cumplirse – continuo la joven sin verlo – por eso no puedo irme, debo esperar…_

_- Pero¿Qué?_

_- Soy la elegida – en eso levanta el rostro – pronto el tiempo se cumplirá y yo me iré _

_- Es muy hermosa – Comento el joven estupefacto viendo su perfil_

_-------------------------------------------------------End of dreams-----------------------------------------------------------_

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡XIIAAAOOOO LAAANG!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!! – Grito el chico al recibir un baldado de agua fría para luego mirar a todos lados buscando al culpable, tratando de recuperar el aliento - ¡MEI LING! – Grito al ver la causante de sus males - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa¿Por qué me despiertas de esa forma?

- ¿Cómo que por que? – Le respondió esta muy molesta – son más de las diez de la mañana, tu generalmente te levantas a las cuatro para entrenar, pensé que como en otras ocasiones habías decidido entrenar de noche¿pero y entonces que pasa? – Siguió molesta con su monologo – que mi joven primo en esos días se levanta a las ocho y cuando no lo hace es por que tiene una resaca de la noche anterior¿Se puede saber por que esta vez es diferente?, tu anoche no saliste después de lo que nos dijo Tomoyo, solo te encerraste en tu habitación y te negaste a cenar, y de paso dime ¿Qué es tan bello y quien es tan hermosa?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desorientado el chico

- Si – Le respondió su prima – Estabas hablando en sueños… sobre un hermoso lugar y una hermosa mujer¿Dime que soñabas?

A esto el joven Li solo se calla meditando lo que aparentemente era solo un sueño "Pero… fue tan real" decía el joven en su mente "No lo puedo creer… aunque… parecía no saber que estaba ahí, más sin embargo… ¿a quién espera, es la elegida para que?..." seguía pensando el hechicero, pero es interrumpido en sus pensamientos al sentir un tirón de sus sabanas

- Pero¿Qué…? – Pregunto al ver sus sabanas descubrirlo - ¡Mei Ling¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

- Te levanto – Le respondió su prima terminando de quitarle las sabanas – hoy debías levantarte temprano¿o es que olvidaste que la prometiste a Tomoyo ayudarla a encontrar a Kinomoto?

- Es verdad, por un momento lo olvide – Contesto el ambarino mientras perezosamente se dirigía al baño – me bañare mientras desayunan

- Bueno Xiao Lang… - Lo miro extrañada Mei Ling – ya te dije que son más de las diez, ellos te han estado esperando por dos horas

- ¡QUÉ! – Grito el chico, mientras corría a cambiarse - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?, ve y diles que en un momento estaré con ellos

Mei Ling no dijo nada sencillamente suspiro con resignación, jamás lo había visto tan desconcentrado sin duda el saber de la desaparición de Kinomoto, lo había afectado fuertemente

Entre tanto dos jóvenes encontraban en la sala de estar esperando a los primos, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, Tomoyo en donde se encontraría Sakura y si estaba bien, mientras Eriol…

_------------------------------------------Inicio de flash back ----------------------------------------------------------_

_En un parque de Londres una hermosa mujer sentada al borde de un sendero, observaba las hojas caer, con una sonrisa llena de ternura y tristeza a la vez, sabiendo que ya había llegado el momento y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo_

_- ¡Qué hermoso! – comento un joven llegando junto a ella_

_- ¿Eriol? – Pregunto la mujer – no te esperaba aun¿Sucedió algo?_

_- No, - Le respondió algo sorprendido - ¿Te pasa algo Kaho?, te noto extraña_

_- Eriol yo… _

_- Estas distante – le interrumpió Eriol _

_- Eriol… - Kaho tomo aire, había llegado el momento – Eriol, tienes razón, la hora llego ya no se puede aplazar_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Eriol, aunque te quiero mucho, yo… yo no te amo, es hora de que me valla_

_- Pe… pero ¿qué dices?, no puede ser…_

_- Lo siento Eriol, se que esto te duele pero yo…_

_- No Kaho¡por favor no me dejes!, dime que hago para que no te vallas, yo, yo… _

_- No Eriol – le detuvo – no lo hagas, no me ruegues, esto no tiene remedio_

_- Pero… al menos quédate – Decía con lágrimas en los ojos_

_- Lo siento – Le abrazo Kaho – en verdad, que lo lamento, pero… pero ya es hora, la persona que amo me esta esperando, debo estar con ella y amarla hasta el fin de mis días – al decir esto se separa un poco para luego rozarle sutilmente los labios y empezar a marcharse – Adiós Eriol, espero puedas abrir tus ojos y tu corazón a quien realmente nació para ti_

_Y con esto la mujer se retiro dejando a un joven de catorce años, sumido en una onda tristeza, mientras hojas caían junto a sus lagrimas y su corazón era encerrado en un muro de cristal…_

_------------------------------------------------- Fin de Flash back ----------------------------------------------------_

- Joven Hiragizawa, Joven Hiragizawa – Le llamaba una melodiosa voz

- ¡Mmm! – Exclamo sacado de su ensoñación – Lo siento señorita Daidouji, estaba distraído ¿me decía algo?

- Si, te decía que si te encuentras bien, te ves muy preocupado

- No, lo siento solo estaba recordando

- ¿Recordando, recordando que?, claro si se puede saber – dijo ella al ver su indisposición

- Caro, solo yo… - Empezó a dudar un poco – solo pensaba en como preguntarte

- ¿Preguntarme?

- Si, yo… - Suspiro - ¿Quisiera saber como esta kaho?, dime ¿la haz visto?, lo ultimo que supe es que se había casado

- Si… se caso… - ahora era Tomoyo era la que dudaba, era más que evidente que Eriol no sabia nada de ella ni de su pasado y no se atrevía a decírselo

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Si… es solo que – Tomo aire después de todo alguien debía decírselo – no se como decirte esto…

- ¿Decirme que?

- Es evidente que nadie te quiso ver sufrir…

- Daidouji – Le interrumpió Eriol tomándole las manos – dime que sucede, te prometo no molestarme si me lo dices, pero por favor, dímelo

- Esta bien – Le dijo soltándose e yéndose a sentar seguida por el joven – Joven Hiragizawa yo… - Suspira – Hiragizawa, Kaho esta…

- ¡Perdón! – Interrumpió un joven con el cabello húmedo seguido de cerca por una chica de escarlata mirada – lamento haberlos hecho esperar

- No hay problema joven Li – Le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – no ha sido tanto tiempo

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Pregunto la joven Li al ver a los jóvenes tomados de las manos, Eriol con una mirada un poco suplicante y Tomoyo con algo de tristeza.

- No…

- Si, - Le interrumpió Eriol – Por favor Daidouji contéstame

- Bueno… - Continuo Tomoyo con duda

- Si quieren podemos dejarlos solos – Sugirió Xiao Lang

- No, - dijo Eriol soltando a Tomoyo - No es lo que se imaginas, solo pregunte por Kaho

- Ha… - Pronuncio Mei Ling con algo de incomodidad al saber lo que venia

- Hiragizawa, Kaho… - Continuo Tomoyo en donde la dejaron – esta… ella esta…

- Muerta – Fue Xiao Lang el que finalmente hablo

- Mu… mue… ¿Muerta? – Pregunto un joven caballero desplomándose en el sofá junto a Tomoyo

- Hiragizawa – Trato de consolarlo Tomoyo tomando sus manos, haciendo que la viera – lo siento pero. Se nos dijo que era lo mejor no informarte, ella… ella murió hace tres años, poco después de Toya… - una lagrima surco su rostro

- Por favor cuéntame – Le suplico Eriol, mientras con su pulgar limpiaba la lágrima de su acompañante – dime que fue lo que sucedió

- Pero Eriol, tal vez… Trato de hablar Mei Ling

- No, - le corto Eriol – es necesario que lo sepa¿como paso? - esta vez se dirigió al otro chico

- Solo sabemos que murió, no como – Le contesto el chico

- Ella – dijo finalmente Tomoyo mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cabello y apretaba más las manos de Eriol – Murió, por querer estar siempre junto a su esposo, no le importo más… ni siquiera… ni… ahhh – Exhalo Tomoyo para finalmente ver a Eriol – Toya fue encontrado en el templo Sukimine junto a Yue, pero no fueron los únicos, Kaho estaba en brazos de Toya y falleció un día después que Toya

- Pero dijiste que murió por estar con su esposo – Comento Mei Ling

- Y lo hizo, Toya y ella estaban casado desde hacia más de un año – Contesto Tomoyo sintiendo lastima por la sombra que cubrió el rostro del ingles – Lo siento Eriol, pero Kaho se caso con Toya en cuanto regreso de Inglaterra, finalmente él ya había acabado la preparatoria…

- ¿Qué fue lo que no le importo Tomoyo? – Pregunto Eriol tratando de ocultar su dolor - ¿Qué olvido al unirse a el hermano de Sakura?

- A Himiko – Contesto Tomoyo, ganando la mirada y sospecha de todos – la hija de ellos

La hija de ellos… todos estaban más que sorprendidos, no solo se habían casado, sino que además habían tenido una hija, pero donde estaba, hasta ahora Tomoyo no la había mencionado¿eso quería decir que estaba bien?, no entendían nada, no sabían que pasaba…

Entre tanto en otro lugar unos seres oscuros discutían su siguiente jugada;

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – Pregunto envuelto en una gran túnica negra que le cubría gran parte del rostro – ¿Ya cumpliste la misión del concilio?

- Si ama, también cumplí con lo que usted me pidió

- Perfecto, y dime ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien ama, descansa en la habitación designada, junto al otro sello

- Perfecto¿Y como sigue lo del primero?

- Bien ama, el joven Tao ya casi termina y los jóvenes japoneses están por venir

- Bien, recuerda estar pendiente a recogerlos en el aeropuerto, debemos andar con cuidado¿el momento del elegido se acerca?

- Si ama, dentro de pocas noches todo comenzara

- perfecto… ve y mira en donde se encuentran los otros sellos que nos hacen falta, es probable que ya se hayan rebelado

- Si ama

Se despidió una figura oscura mientras era succionada por las sombras mientras el ser de túnica oscura iba hacia un espejo que brillaba con intensidad, _"esta_ _vez el concilio se apresuro¡valla! Y yo que creí que eran tontos, tendré que tener más cuidado"_ pensaba mientras tomaba el espejo y brillaban sus ojos, preparándose para lo que venia.

_Un gran poder renacerá_

_Y con el un elegido surgirá_

_Entonces los sellos se revelaran _

_Y todo desaparecerá_

_Fin del chap_

Konishiwa!!!

Ante todo, perdón por la tardansa regrese estudiar y en realidad yo estudio dos a la vez asi que se complica un poco... pero en fín

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic, sobre todo a:

Cecilia Sosa tu apoyo me da muchos animos y te aseguro que sabras quien es Ying Fa Long y quien es el asesino de Toya

Wiwi: gracias por tu apoyo, creeme lo terminare, olle ¿y tu cuando actualizas?, tu historia me gusta

NOKUSA SAN: No, no te lo dire, tendras que esperar a lo que sigue... 'v' de todas formas espero no desepcionarte

Bueno... no siendo más...

A no esperen, estuve haciendo unas cosas que me gustaron mucho y que quiero compartirlas con ustedes, please, mandenme reviews y yo con gusto les enviare esto (Que es sorpresa) haber si les gusta...

Ahora si, no tengo más que decir, solo que en el proximo conoceran más del enemigo de Xiao Lang

Se despide;

Karin

Pdta: Dejen reviews


	4. encontrandote

_**PROFESIA**_

_**ENCONTRANDOTE**_

_Querida Tomoyo;_

_¡Lo conseguí!, finalmente lo he encontrado, encontré mi destino, descubrí la verdadera razón de mi existir, finalmente se para que sirvo y no sabes lo dichosa que soy por ello, tanto que he decidido empezar de cero, comenzare de nuevo…_

_La Sakura Kinomoto que conocías, hoy a muerto, muero y le doy paso a mi nuevo yo… se acabo la Sakura llena de lagrimas que vio a su padre sufrir en un sueño del que, talvez, jamás despertaría, que vio a un hermano morir junto a mi cuñada, dejándome a cargo de una pequeña, en el mismo lugar en donde estuvo a punto de perder a un fiel guardián por no ser capaz de darle más poder cuando el lo solicito… y que gracias a esto la figura de la reencarnación de su ancestro, Hadali… desapareció pagando el precio de mi inmadurez mágica…_

_Pero hoy esa persona ha muerto, el año que he pasado aquí logro que yo entendiera y viera que mi destino, es por eso… es por eso querida Tomoyo, que me despido, te digo adiós, espero no te duela tanto como imagino que sientes al leer estas líneas pero ya es hora de que comience de nuevo y olvide todo lo que me ata a mi pasado, la escuela, el parque pingüino, mis amigos y… también a ti Tomoyo, perdóname pero te dejo y espero que comprendas que esta es mi ultima carta._

_Tú también comienza de nuevo Tomoyo, olvida, olvida todo lo que te ato a mí, olvida mi amistad, a mi padre y a mi hermano, a él más que nada, olvídalo y comienza de nuevo, ábrele tu corazón a quien a nacido para ti, a quien realmente merece tu corazón…_

_Hasta siempre…_

_Kinomoto, Sakura_

- Esta fue su última carta – término de leer Tomoyo

Después de recuperarse de la ultima noticia dada por Tomoyo y de que supieron que la niña desde la muerte de sus padres había quedado al cuidado de Sakura y que por ende había desaparecido junto a esta. Para cuando se sintieron mejor decidieron empezar con lo que anhelaban, encontrar a Sakura, así que le habían pedido a Tomoyo que leyera su última carta

- Yo siempre creí – Continuo Tomoyo luego de un rato – que estaba con tigo Li, que se refería a ti cuando hablaba de un nuevo comienzo, así que deje de preocuparme y me fui a estudiar en Francia, de haber sabido…

- No tenias forma de enterarte Daidouji – Le interrumpió el joven Li - tú nunca preguntaste y yo le pedí a Mei Ling que no te preguntara, desde hace tres años cuando me pidió que dejara de escribirle y que me olvidara de ella

- NOO… - intervino Mei Ling exaltada –yo te pregunte por ella, Tomoyo desde la ultima carta de Kinomoto, siempre lo hacia…

- No puede ser cierto – le contradijo Tomoyo – tengo todos los correos que me enviaste y nunca preguntabas por ella, como tampoco respondías cuando te la preguntaba

- ¡!!Tu no me la preguntaste¡¡¡ - Grito totalmente descontrolada Mei Ling

- Cálmate Mei Ling – la detuvo Xiao Lang – debe haber una muy buena razón para esto

- Tienes razón – dijo más calmada la chica Li – Lo siento Tomoyo, esta situación me pone nerviosa – Se disculpo ella recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la otra.

- ¿Es extraño no? – Les pregunto Eriol quien hasta ahora había guardado silencio – las dos dicen haber preguntado por Sakura, más sin embargo ninguna parece haberlo visto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir Hiraguizawa? – Pregunto Mei Ling

- Que es curioso que de repente todo lo relacionado con Sakura sea retirado es como si…

- Como si quisieran desaparecer a Sa… a Kinomoto – Li completo la frase de Eriol

En otro lugar lejano y oscuro una persona descansaba en un sillón de una oscura habitación

- Ama… - llamo una figura saliendo de las sombras

- Mmm… ¿Qué pasa?

- Encontré a dos espías cerca del mausoleo principal, ama¿Qué desea hacer con ellos?

- ¿Les preguntaste por que han venido?

- Si ama, dicen que no los envió el consejo que solo tenían curiosidad por su estilo de vida, ama… ellos me han dicho que no tienen nada en la vida. Creo que querían robarla… ¿Ama?

- Así que no tienen a nadie… jajá… Bien en ese caso cumple con la orden primaria

- Si ama – en eso la figura se retira

- Nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, conseguiré la profecía – dice mientras se levanta y se acerca al objeto que le brindaba un poco de luz al oscuro lugar, mientras este oscuro ser solo sonríe – Pronto… ya falta poco y ya nada podrá detenerme…

Entre tanto unos jóvenes se encontraban en un tren, descansando después de un pequeño viaje en avión, mientras se acercaban más a su destino los tres jóvenes pensaban en lo pasado en la mañana de ese día…

_------------------------------ Inicio de Flash Back ------------------------------------_

_- Mei Ling, después discutiremos si es posible o no lo que pasa, ahora solo importa encontrarla – le regaño exasperado Xiao Lang a su prima _

_- Li tiene razón – Le apoyo el joven ingles – Cuando encontremos a Sakura seguro nos explicara lo que pasa, entre tanto no podemos hacer conjeturas apresuradas_

_- Si¿pero como la encontramos? – Volvió a preguntar la joven de mirada rubí, logrando el silencio de sus compañeros_

_- Bueno… - Comento Tomoyo luego de un rato – en el sobre que llego la carta no tenia dirección, pero si el código postal y el sello de donde salio, tal vez…_

_- Eso es – le interrumpió la chica Li – si vamos a ese lugar es posible que encontremos una pista de su paradero _

_- Daidouji¿Me permites ver el sobre? – le extendió la mano el joven para recibir el sobre, cuando lo tuvo le sorprendió lo que vio – No puede ser… ella no esta en Hong Kong…_

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos_

_- Que no esta en Hong Kong – les Volvió a repetir el chico- esta postal es de Beijing, Sakura escribió esto en la ciudad prohibida, es el mismo lugar de…_

_- ¡Entonces vamos! – Interrumpió Mei Ling, alentando a los jóvenes a irse, mientras el heredero Li pensaba en un detestable ser que se encontraba en esta ciudad, Beijing… la tierra del oscuro…_

_---------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back ------------------------------------_

- Joven Li, joven Li – Le llamaba la chica de mirada amatista

- Descendiente, - también le empezó a llamar Eriol, ganando finalmente una mirada del joven ambarino – Valla finalmente despiertas pequeño descendiente, ven ya llegamos a la estación, Mei Ling se adelanto y ha ido al hotel a registrarnos mientras nosotros averiguamos sobre la procedencia del sobre

- Si – Contesto el Ambarino

Luego de unas horas, de algo de insistencia y uno que otro dinerillo por ahí, habían logrado dar con la dirección en donde posiblemente viviría Sakura, tomaron un taxi dirigiéndose a Zǐjìn Chéng la ciudad prohibida la que para fortuna de ellos muy pocos se les permitía vivir en ella, con un poco de suerte podrían encontrar alguna pista de Sakura o por que no a ella misma…

_como te odio _

_como te amo_

_habra alguna forma de escapar de ti_

_habra una forma de evitarte mi amado y odiado destino_

fin del capitulo

_Hola:_

_Lamento la tardanza... pero estaba en examenes, de echo aun no los termino más sin envargo queria enviar esto..._

_Por cierto que creo que se me fue la mano un poco con la crudesa de la historia pero creanme era necesario que ocurriera y que se los dijera ahora, de una vez lo digo Perdonenme por matar a Toya, no quise, pero no tenia opción..._

_En fin el capitulo anterior en realidad iba con este junto pero se me hizo bueno terminarlo donde estaba asi que mando este como la continuacion del otro y de una les aviso, en el proximo veran a Sakura y finalmente sabran la verdad..._

Mientras tanto solo me queda agradecer por sus reviews me dan mucho aliento para seguir y ante todo a Celina Sosa, que bueno contar con tu eterno apoyo espera una sorpresa hoy mismo...

Bueno sin más me despido

Matta ne

Karin


	5. sorpresa

**PROFECIA**

_Un gran poder renacerá_

_Y con el un elegido surgirá_

_Entonces los sellos se revelaran _

_Y todo desaparecerá_

_- ¿Pero que…? – Pregunta Xiao Lang - ¿Dónde me estoy?_

_Se preguntaba el joven al ver el hermoso lugar en el que se encontraba, verdes praderas, cielos claros y un hermoso lago en el centro… fue entonces cuando recordó el lugar _

_- Es el lugar de mi sueño… pero¿Dónde esta ella? – Se pregunto buscándola con la mirada, fue entonces que empezó a escuchar risas en el bosque – ahí esta – y sonriendo se empezó a dirigir a ese lugar._

_De pronto se detiene al verla salir, iba a saludarla, más detrás de ella venia un joven alto, gallardo de cabello castaño y ojos miel, que al dirigirse al lago iba a chocar con Xiao Lang, pero para sorpresa del joven chino fue atravesado como si no existiera, ahí se dio cuenta de que ellos no lo veían._

_- No sabes lo feliz que soy de haberme perdido en este lugar – Dijo el joven sentándose junto a la chica_

_- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la hermosa joven _

_- Por que… pude conocer a tan hermosa dama – le respondió mientras tomaba su rostro y lo acariciaba _

_- Pero ¿que dices?, no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas a alguien a quien apenas si has conocido – Lo menciono con tristeza mientras apartaba su rostro de la mano del joven – más si no sabes si la volverás a ver… _

_- No lo digas – Le interrumpió el chico logrando una gran sorpresa en el joven chino –si con todos los años de mi vida tuviera que pagar a cambio de estar un segundo junto a ti créeme que lo haría – Termino la frase mientras sus manos acercaban el rostro de la joven al suyo_

_- Oh… Ryuki – Susurro ella mientras cerraba los ojos_

_- Jamás lo olvides me quedare con tigo hasta el final… Dalia… - le susurro Ryuki antes de besarla._

_- "¿Pero que es esto?, no entiendo – se preguntaba en su mente el joven a Li - ¿Por qué veo esto, quienes son ellos?_

"_El momento se acerca…_

_Un gran poder renacerá…_

_Prepárate o perderás…"_

_------------------------------------------------------ End of dreams -------------------------------------------------------_

- Pero no entiendo… - Pronuncio el joven Li mientras abría los ojos

- Al fin despierta joven… - Comento Tomoyo quien iba junto él, en el taxi

- Hemos llegado – Comento el joven ingles quien mantenía un silencio sepultar

- ¿Le sucede algo Joven Hiraguizawa? – Le pregunto Tomoyo – lo noto extraño

- Li¿estas bien? – Pregunto el ingles

- ¿Qué?, claro que estoy bien – contesto el chino asombrado por su descortesía con Tomoyo – Es otro el que parece tener problemas

- No, estoy bien – Contesto mientras bajaba del taxi seguido de sus amigos

- Valla, es un gran lugar – Comento Tomoyo al ver el sitio

Era una enorme mansión que ocupaba toda la manzana sus muros que alguna vez fueron blancos ahora eran amarillos por el paso del tiempo, poseía tejas marrones al final de los muros, en todo el centro de los grandes muros se encontraba la puerta, roja oscura casi negra con dos enormes columnas quienes tenían enroscadas cada una un dragón negro, en este lugar oscuro y siniestros ellos tendrían que buscar las respuestas a todo lo que sucedía.

- No, no puede ser aquí – dijo Xiao Lang dándose la vuelta – vamonos de aquí

- Pero… - Dudo Tomoyo viendo la dirección – Este es el lugar por que no…

- No, este no puede ser el lugar – Le interrumpió nuevamente – Vayámonos antes de que nos vean

- Pero – Trato de objetar Tomoyo,

- Mi joven descendiente tiene razón señorita Daidouji – Le interrumpió Eriol viendo hacia la gran mansión – ahí una gran aura maligna rodeando el lugar deberíamos irnos lo más pronto posible.

- Pe… pero – siguió Tomoyo desesperándose de la negativa de ambos _"No, no he llegado hasta aquí para irme sin nada"_ se decía ella en su mente

- Hazme caso Daidouji – le miro el joven Li mientras le hablaba sin formalismos – este lugar es peligroso no podemos exponerte, debemos irnos

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Es lo mejor – Le tomo por el brazo el joven Li y la halo para alejarse del lugar – En este lugar habita una gran maldad no creo que…

- ALTOOOO - Escucharon un grito que los hizo detener su ida y voltear a ver quien gritaba, era Mei Ling quien llegaba montada en una carroza tirada por un hombrecito deteniéndose frente a las puertas de la mansión.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Mei Ling? – Pregunto Xiao Lang al llegar al lado de ella junto con los otros – Se supone que estarías arreglando nuestra estadía en este lugar

- Si pero me fije a donde iban – Pronuncio volteando a ver la mansión – Y sabia que tratarías de irte

- Este no puede ser el lugar – Le increpo Li seriamente a su prima – Aquí solo ahí maldad

En ese momento cuando el hombre de la carroza iba a cobrarle a Mei Ling su viaje se fijo de en donde estaba, sus ojos se llenaron de temor, su cuerpo tembló ante tan tenebrosa visión, tomo su carroza de nuevo y salio huyendo de este lugar sin cobrarle a la morena.

- Vez – Continuo el joven a su prima – hasta él se fue sin cobrarte

- Pues claro que se fue – Continuo la morena sin inmutarse – todo el pueblo alrededor de ciudad prohibida sabe que este es un lugar maldito y que nadie debe acercarse ni mucho menos entrar

- ¿Y crees que deberíamos quedarnos? – Continuo Xiao Lang

- Yo… Yo apoyo a Mei Ling – intervino Tomoyo poniéndose de al lado de la joven china – No entiendo que pasa pero… esta es la mejor pista que tenemos para encontrar a Sakura y no la pienso desaprovechar

- Pero es peligroso – Trato de razonar Eriol – Es mejor…

- NO – Grito Tomoyo

- Pero es la casa de…

- No me importa de quien sea casa – Interrumpió Tomoyo – es la única pista que tenemos de Sakura, además si este lugar fuera tan peligroso Ciudad prohibida no seria un sitio turístico

- No es ciudad prohibida como tal, es la mansión… veras – Le explicaba Mei Ling lo que Xiao Lang le iba a contar – esta casa si esta fuera del recorrido turístico de la ciudad

- ¿Cómo?

- En esta casa vivió una de las más importantes hechiceras al servicio del emperador ella aseguro un gran esplendor y riqueza para su señor, hasta que llego un momento en que ella empezó a actuar extraño y según dice una leyenda había una profecía de destrucción que se llegaría a cumplir si ella se enamoraba entonces fue encerrada en su casa y solo era visitada por el emperador y sus concejeros, pero las precauciones habían llegado tarde, se había enamorado y ella sabiendo la profecía decidió actuar, se dice que un día todo se lleno de oscuridad, grandes vientos y tenebrosos relámpagos llenaron el lugar impidiendo a cualquiera salir de su hogar, solo hasta el otro día todo se calmo y cuando fueron a ver a la hechicera no la encontraron había desaparecido… buscando en las habitaciones y encontraron algo… una pequeña el fruto del amor de la hechicera, la única muestra que sobrevivió de la maldición, ella fue sacada para ponerla en custodia del propio emperador quien juro protegerla. Más sin embargo cuando salieron de la mansión esta se cerro sola, trataron de entrar pero las puertas estaban selladas así que se fueron a educar a la pequeña, los años pasaron y el esplendor que les brindaba la hechicera desapareció y todo empezó a decaer hasta su caída ante lo ingleses…

- Luego de un tiempo – Continuo Xiao Lang al ver que su prima no proseguía con la parte que más les interesaba de la historia - unos quisieron conocer el interior de esta mansión y a pesar de las advertencias de los aldeanos decidieron entrar a la fuerza, cuando salieron mencionaron con gran asombro y temor que nunca habían visto algo así, pensaron que eran grandes riquezas, más sin embargo luego de un tiempo dos de ellos se suicidaron y los otros o murieron por una extraña enfermedad o por increíbles accidentes, fue cuando comprendieron que habían sido maldecidos y que todo aquel que entrara en esta mansión le pasaría lo mismo, por ello la sacaron de la ruta turística de la ciudad y todos los aldeanos se cuidan de nunca tener que venir a este lugar… sobretodo ahora…

- ¿Acaso vieron el fantasma de ella y su amado? – Pregunto Tomoyo algo asustada y triste a la vez al pensar en el dolor de la hechicera por no poder amar

- Según cuentan ella sito a su amante a escondidas a su jardín y allí lo asesino para evitar la destrucción de la ciudad, pero fue tanto el dolor y la desesperación de esta que sello su alma a la mansión y su cuerpo se consumió por la fuerza de un relámpago, mientras su amor lo consumió la tierra, al final no quedo nada ni ella ni la persona que amaba – Termino la parte más triste del relato Mei Ling mientras una lagrima surcaba su rostro, que inmediatamente limpio – pasaron los años y la leyenda de la mansión de la hechicera maldita creció y nadie más quiso venir a esta zona de la ciudad… hasta hace cuatro años…

- ¿Hace cuatro años? – Pregunto Tomoyo mientras ella se limpiaba sus lagrima, no había podido evitar al escuchar tan triste historia el derramar una cuantas - ¿Qué paso hace cuatro años?

- Apareció Ying Fa Long, - Le respondió Xiao Lang – apareció con unos documentos que la evidenciaban como descendiente de la hechicera y por ende heredero de la mansión, luego de un tiempo luego de convencer a los jueces de que la casa era de ella, decidió que quería vivir aquí – levanto la mano al ver que ella interrumpiría – no Tomoyo, déjame terminar… todos creían que Long no podría entrar por las buenas y entonces seria maldecido, pero y para sorpresa de todos las puertas se abrieron solas dándole la bienvenida

- Eso quiere decir que se rompió la maldición – Interrumpió Tomoyo – Entonces podemos…

-No no podemos – Interrumpió Xiao Lang muy molesto – esta casa es de mi enemigo y no vam…

Se interrumpió ya que sintió una energía muy familiar al voltear a ver a Eriol haber si sentía lo mismo lo sorprendió mirando atentamente hacia la casa entre asombrado y sorprendido, al ver Xiao Lang hacia la dirección del joven ingles supo por que estaba así.

Una gran energía maligna empezó a emanar de la mansión rodeándola por completo hasta encerrar a la mansión en una cúpula de maldad y oscuridad solo visible a los ojos de los jóvenes magos.

- ¿Qué, que pasa? – Pregunto Tomoyo - ¿por qué de repente hace tanto frió?

- ¿Xiao? – S e acerco Mei Ling a su primo - ¿Qué pasa?

- No, no puede ser – Musito Xiao Lang sorprendido

- Esta casa… - Trato de decir Eriol, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su garganta, entonces la energía que rodeo la casa empezó a crecer devorando todo a su paso, dirigiéndose a su nuevo objetivo; los chicos. Al ver esto rápidamente Eriol invoco su sello llamando a su cetro – Es peligroso, debemos irnos…

Y diciendo esto una enorme luz emano encerrándolo a él junto a los otros tres, convirtiéndose en una esfera que posterior mente desapareció del lugar justo un segundo antes de que la energía maligna los cubriera.

En un rincón oscuro un par de ojos veían lo ocurrido y luego con una dura mirada abandono el lugar para luego llegar a un espeso jardín abandonado en el cual se encontraban dos seres, uno mirando a la luna aparecer en el horizonte y otro en el centro del jardín concentrado en su próximo hechizo

- Dime, que era lo que estaba en la entrada – Pregunto el ser del centro del jardín mientras detenía su hechizo

- Solo era un grupo de jóvenes husmeando en el lugar, pero en cuanto usted activo la barrera se fueron

- Así no más, se fueron¿Y tú lo permitiste? – Volvió a interrogar esta vez con algo de irritación en su voz mientras elevaba una mano

- Ama… uno de ellos era hechicero y con su magia logro que huyeran antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo…

La figura solo suspiro y bajo la mano que le había dirigido

- Esta bien… - Dijo al fin – ¿pudiste reconocer quienes eran?

- No ama, el hechicero los cubrió antes de que los pudiera ver – Contesto este – pero el hechicero era extranjero

- ¿Extranjero¿un antiguo hechicero reencarnado talvez? – Pregunto llamando la atención de quien miraba la luna – mantente alerta podría ser el chico del que nos advirtió uno de los sellos, no quiero que interfiera, así que vigílalo

- Si ama

- Es hora – Comento el otro ser acercándose a su líder

- Bien, espero estés listo – Entonces bajo el ser apareció un sello y en sus manos un enorme cetro – Shiiona, ve hacer tu trabajo, pero antes revisa a nuestra visita, algo me dice que uno de ellos izo algo que no debía

- Si ama

Fue lo último que escucho el sujeto antes de recibir un ataque por parte del otro ser y ser devuelto con un conjuro mágico antes de transformar su cetro en una poderosa espada, comenzando así una dura batalla de la cual solo se podía ver las ondas ante el choque de las dos fuentes mágicas.

Entretanto en un lugar a varios kilómetros de ahí, en un café para ser exactos, habían aparecido por arte de magia los dos jóvenes magos y sus acompañantes

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto la joven china al verse en otro lugar - ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

- Hiraguizawa nos trajo – Contesto el ambarino con enojo

- ¿Pero por que? – Pregunto esta vez Tomoyo

- Yo también quisiera saberlo – Contesto el chino

- Veo que no te diste cuenta – comento el joven ingles y al ver la cara de curiosidad del otro joven continuo – Había una energía rodeando la casa, una energía maligna que estaba dispuesta a atacarnos

- Eso es imposible – Le reto el otro joven – yo vi la energía y no me pareció que nos fuera a atacar, solo rodeaba la casa, además de que ninguno de los dos había hecho nada mágico en ese momento no tendría por que…

- ¿Y entonces por que dice él que nos iba a atacar? – Le pregunto Mei Ling a su primo

- No lo sé – Le contesto con rudeza – Yo no tengo todas las respuestas, aunque tal vez tu si¿No?

- ¿pero qué…? - Se molesto la chica de ojos Rubí

- Por favor cálmense… - Trato de tranquilizarlos Tomoyo, la situación era bastante tensionante para que ellos se pusieran a discutir

- Perdónenme – Los interrumpió Eriol a quien voltearon a ver con curiosidad – fui yo quien alerto de nuestra presencia, sin darme cuenta empecé a incrementar mi poder mágico… Pero no pude evitarlo al estar ahí empecé a sentir una magia muy poderosa y parecida a la de…

- Yo también empecé a sentir una energía muy familiar pero solo fue un momento – Comento el joven Li – antes de que la gran energía maligna empezara a rodear la mansión. Seguramente era la energía de algún mago tratando de salvarse del castigo de Long Creo que al fin no te lo dije ¿verdad Daidouji? – Comento al ver la confusión en el rostro de Tomoyo le explico – La maldición de la mansión no fue rota, ahora es peor; antes cuando entraban y salían maldecidos, ahora todo el que entra en la mansión no sale maldecido… de hecho nunca más vuelve a salir, Long, les cobra la osadía de entrar en su hogar, es por eso que no podemos entrar, jamás saldríamos

- Pero… - Trato de objetar Tomoyo

- Es por eso que debemos entrar – Le interrumpió Mei Ling

- ¿Qué? – Le reclamo Xiao Lang – no te das cuenta de que es peligroso, tu y Daidouji corren un gran peligro, Hiraguizawa y yo tenemos magia y podemos defendernos, pero ustedes…

- Pero Kinomoto puede estar ahí – Le interrumpió Mei Ling ganándose la atención de todos los presentes – escuchen cuando iba en busca del hotel en el que nos quedaríamos, encontré a un par de magos hablar sobre un castigo que recibiría Long de parte del concejo… al parecer desobedeció una orden de ellos, la misma que te iban a dar a ti Xiao Lang; Desaparecer a un par de magos problemáticos… y ya se que me vas a decir Xiao – Continuo ella cuando vio que su primo la interrumpiría – Que eso que tiene que ver, pues bien… averigüe que pasaba; resulta que el concejo cuando te negaste a hacer lo que ellos te mandaban llamo a Ying Fa y el con gusto acepto mandando a su guardián mágico a cumplir con la misión, entonces otro mago genero problemas y el concejo pensando que tu no aceptarías de nuevo, volvieron a llamar a Long hiendo personalmente a detener a ese mago problemático, luego de derrotarlos ella y su guardián se los llevo a su casa para que fueran sus entretenciones

- ¿Entretenciones? – Pregunto Tomoyo

- Long tiene fama de que antes de acabar con el mago problema, les roba la magia, luego de experimentar con sus cuerpos nuevos hechizos y luego se los da sus guardianes, dándoles así la peor de las muertes ya que Long se encarga de que los prisioneros permanezcan con vida hasta el final – Le contesto Xiao Lang – Pero que tiene eso de raro Mei Ling muchas otras veces Long a hecho lo mismo y al concejo nunca le a puesto problema…

- Lo sé – Interrumpió su prima – Pero esta vez es diferente, el concejo fue muy especifico con él, cuando le encomendaron la misión, los quieren muertos con o sin el juego previo de Ying Fa. Xiao Lang, Ying Fa se ha negado a matar a los magos y por nuestro bien esperemos que Long siga desobedeciendo al concejo y que no desee practicar con ellos lo de costumbre… Xiao… según lo que averigüe uno de ellos, por el que fue Ying Fa en persona, no era un el… era ella

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron todos

- Según mis informantes era una maga joven, no mayor a los diecisiete años – Les contesto Mei Ling – Estaba inconciente antes de entrar a la mansión de Long, pero según me contaron poseía un gran poder solo comparado con el que alguna vez escucharon que había tenido el mago Clow

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto Tomoyo

- No lo sé – Contesto Mei Ling – Pero mi investigación me dice que podría ser ella y que si Long no le ha hecho lo que pide el concejo es por que de algo debe querer de los dos magos

- Entonces que esperamos debemos ir por ella – Comento Tomoyo – Si lo que dicen es cierto Sakura podría estar corriendo un gran peligro

- Tiene razón – concordó Xiao Lang - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Mei Ling?, debemos entrar en esa mansión y liberar Kinomoto, Long es capaz de hacer las cosas más horribles con tal de conseguir lo que desea, seguramente la energía que sentí era de ella tratando de defenderse, debemos darnos prisa – Termino de decir mientras en su mano aparecía su espada y en la otra mano extendía unos pergaminos

Luego de un rato ellos se encontraban de nuevo frente a la puerta de la mansión…

- No entiendo por que vinimos en taxi y le hiciste guardar a Xiao Lang su espada – Comento Mei Ling molesta

- Por que esta energía nos ataco al sentir mi magia, es muy probable que vuelva a hacerlo si nos descubre… - Le contesto Eriol

En eso un oscuro portal se abrió dando salida a un oscuro ser, una mujer, alta, con un muy buen cuerpo, piel pálida y negros cabellos que casi llegaba a rozar el suelo y ojos negros con pupilas rojas recordando así que no era humana, con la mirada tan seria y fría que sin duda que esta mujer llegaría hasta las ultimas consecuencias con tal de lograr lo que se proponía sin importar nada ni nadie, Eriol al ver esto se oculto tras un arbusto para evitar ser descubierto por este ser

- ¿Joven Li? – Pregunto el ser con una voz cargada de frialdad - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- He venido a hablar con tu amo – Contesto severamente mientras Mei Ling y Tomoyo se ocultaban detrás de él

- Se encuentra ocupado, no lo atenderá, vallase – Le contesto agresivamente la mujer

- Haz lo que te digo – Le ordeno Li – eres un guardián mágico fuiste creada para obedecer

- Fui creada para proteger y obedecer a mi ama, no a usted – Le reto la mujer

En eso un pequeño portal apareció pero en lugar de salir una persona u otro ser lo que se escucho fue una extraña voz

- Shiiona – Empezó la voz – Te he dado una orden y aun te siento en la entrada ¿Qué sucede?

- El joven Li se encuentra aquí – Explico la guardiana

- ¿Li¿El famoso joven Li heredero? – Comento la voz con algo de burla – Valla y a que se debe el placer de su visita o es que al fin haz visto mi grandeza y viene a rendirme pleitesía rindiendo tu magia a mí…

- Cállate Long – Le interrumpió Xiao Lang – He venido por lo que se rumorea en el concejo

- ¿El que? – Pronuncio con indiferencia la voz - ¿lo de mis nuevos jug… es decir mi entretención?, no me molestes ya le dije al concejo que por el momento estarán con vida así que no quieras hacer tu mi trabajo

- No vine a eso – Hablo el joven mago – He venido por que uno de ellos es una mujer, dime¿Se llama Sakura?

- ¿Sakura?... valla un nombre extranjero – Comento la voz con burla – Así que busca un extranjero… pero lastimosamente no sé de que me habla Li, los que están aquí son mis huéspedes… por el momento y aunque no sé cuales son sus nombres, seguro que no es ese, ahora si me disculpa joven Li y ya que no viene a rendirme pleitesía, Shiiona ve a cumplir con lo que te pedí

- Si ama – Contesto la guardiana sin apartar su fría mirada de los jóvenes para luego dar la vuelta y seguir por su camino

- Espera… - Trato de detenerle Li

- Por cierto joven Li – Interrumpió la voz – si no vienes a rendirte ante mi, que es lo único que podría querer del heredero, - Comento con tanta burla que el joven tuvo que cerrar los puños para controlarse – deberé decirte que nuestras únicas reuniones posibles son en el concejo mágico de resto no me interesa, lo que buscas yo no lo ten… - Se interrumpió, de pronto se escucho un golpe seco seguido de un grito y una explosión – Escucha Li no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías¡Lárgate!

Y así el portal desapareció

- AHH, Olvidaba lo desesperante que es este sujeto – Grito Mei Ling – Y tu Hiraguizawa se puede saber por que te ocultaste

- Sencillo – Le contesto este saliendo de su escondite – ellos ya me vieron, si me descubrían pondrían otra barrera para que no pudiéramos entrar, llame a Nakuru y Spinel, en cuanto lleguen aquí entraran por nosotros

- ¿No los esperaremos? – Pregunto Tomoyo – creí que era peligroso entrar así

- Y lo es – Le contesto el ingles volteando a ver hacia la casa – pero pude sentir una energía demasiado familiar cuando se escucho la explosión, entraremos, si tenemos problemas mis guardianes nos rescataran

Y sin esperar más y aprovechando el descuido de la guardiana y la distracción del otro, subieron por el muro de la mansión, los jóvenes Li lo hicieron de un salto, mientras que el ingles ayudo a Tomoyo. Al tocar el suelo del interior no solo los magos pudieron darse cuenta del gran poder que allí habitaba también las chicas empezaron a sentir cosas extrañas.

- Bien¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Mei Ling – Debemos encontrar a Long, pero este lugar es enorme

- Seguramente debe estar en el jardín central, detrás de la mansión – Comento Tomoyo ganando la atención – Síganme, es por acá

Y para sorpresa de los otros empezó a guiarlos por el espeso jardín, de la forma más discreta, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la mansión en donde se encontraba un pequeño riachuelo con un puente cruzándolo hacia el fondo del jardín, todo estaba lleno de flores muertas y los árboles que envida debieron ser cerezos hoy muertos tapaban la dirección que señalaba Tomoyo.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – Le pregunto finalmente Mei Ling

- No lo sé – Contesto esta en una especie de trance – Vamos

Tomoyo siguió avanzando hacia la dirección que había señalado e iban a detenerla pero una nueva explosión proveniente del interior del sitio los hizo desistir y más bien unirse a ella, cuando llegaron a el lugar lo sorprendió ver un ser con alas en el cielo y en el suelo otro con una gran capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y el rostro sosteniendo en su mano un gran cetro, el alado se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos, haciendo que el otro también volteara a ver en la dirección de ellos, en eso una gran energía empezó a emerger al frente del que estaba en tierra llamando así su atención

- ¡¡Rayos!! – Exclamo el ser – No puede ser, aléjate y aléjalos a ellos – Le ordeno la figura – Yo lo detendré

El alado solo asintió y se dirigió a ellos – Que esperan deben huir – Les ordeno, en eso de la maléfica energía emano un gran demonio negro, con enormes cuernos y filosos colmillos que proponía enterrara en lo que tuviera en frente.

- ¡¡CORRAN!! – Grito el de capucha mientras daba la vuelta para huir.

No necesitaron más explicaciones, Eriol rápidamente formo una esfera que rodeo a sus compañeros y emprendió vuelo siguiendo al ser alado, mientras el de capucha luchaba contra el demonio, grandes rocas de hielo rojo volaban por todas partes la mayoría eran detenidas por el encapuchado y las que se dirigían a los muchachos las trataba de detener el alado y las que no podía la esfera las recibía y las destruía al contacto, pero con cada golpe hacia más débil la esfera, al ver esto el ser encapuchado dejo de correr y un sello nació bajo sus pues mientras al alado sacaba un arco y atacaba al demonio, luego de un momento del ser encapuchado salieron dos enormes alas, extendiéndolas emprendió vuelo hacia el demonio, mientras el otro alado volvía a proteger la esfera

– NO RESISTIRA MUCHO – Grito el ser alado cerca de la esfera – DEBEMOS ENTRAR EN LA MANSIÓN AHÍ ESTARAN A SALVO

- PERO DEBERIAMOS AYUDARLO – Le grito Xiao Lang mientras sacaba la espada – NO PODEMOS…

- NOOOO, GUARDE ESO – Trato de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde el demonio se había dado cuenta de su poder y se dirigía a ellos

- ¿Pero que? – Dijo de vuelta el encapuchado.

Él también se había dado cuenta de esto y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la esfera. Cuando llego frente a esta le dio la espalda para recibir directamente el ataque, entonces extendió la mano izquierda en la que no tenía el cetro.

- Portal oscuro – Recito este – alianza ancestral, abran un espacio entre esta maldad y el interior – con esto un portal se abrió frente a la esfera de los chicos, empezando a succionarlos lentamente

- NOOOOO – Grito Tomoyo – No puedes quedarte¡¡ATRÁS TUYO!!

- DEBEN IRSE ESTA NO ES SU BATALLA – Les hablo este y volteo a ver al monstruo quien ya había juntado en sus manos una gran cantidad de energía y la dirigía al guerrero encapuchado, este mientras mantenía el portal con una mano extendió la otra en la que tenia el cetro y concentro toda su energía antes de gritar – SHIELD - Lo último que vieron los chicos fue como el monstruo luego de que su ataque fue detenido por una barrera se dirigía a dar un golpe directo al guerrero y como este se preparaba para recibirlo.

El primero en despertar fue Xiao Lang descubriendo que se encontraba el una amplia habitación con unas cuantas mesas empolvadas, un mugriento espejo en una pared, grandes y sucios ventanales, como también frente a él unas enormes puertas de madera vieja y algo podrida, detrás de el pudo observar unas enormes escaleras que conducían al piso superior y junto a él en esa mugrienta, roída y vieja alfombra estaban sus compañeros quienes empezaban a despertar en el recibidor de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué nos paso, donde estamos? – pregunto Mei Ling al levantarse con ayuda de sus primo

- No lo se – Le respondió su familiar – ni siquiera se como llegamos aquí

- El sujeto de la capucha… - Trato de responder Eriol, quien se encontraba algo aturdido – abrió un portal para ponernos a salvo¿Qué es este lugar?

- ¿Se encuentra bien joven Hiraguizawa? – Pregunto Tomoyo y al ver que el asentía se puso de pie y observo el lugar – estamos en el recibidor de la mansión el que nos ayudo debe ser el tal Ying Fa Long del que ustedes tanto hablan, quien debe encontrarse en el estudio, es por allí – Y señalo a un oscuro pasillo, para luego empezar a caminar hacia el

- Espera un momento – Trato de detenerla Mei Ling – Ya hiciste esto antes¿Cómo lo logras?

- No hay tiempo para esto – Le contesto Tomoyo – Es probable que nos echen de la casa, tenemos que hablar con el antes de que eso ocurra, aun debemos encontrar a Sakura

- Es cierto, la guardiana pronto vendrá – Dijo Xiao Lang – y ella no tendrá las mismas contemplaciones que tuvo su dueño para con nosotros, vamos

Y así siguieron a Tomoyo, caminando tranquilamente por el corredor, de pronto una gran angustia empezó a recorrer las venas de la chica hasta llegar a su corazón obligándola a correr desesperadamente junto con los otros, llegando rápidamente a las enormes puertas de una habitación; sin pensarlo dos veces el joven Li abrió la puerta, dándole paso a una gran habitación que como el resto de la casa estaba sucia deteriorada y con un lúgubre aspecto, en una esquina había una chimenea que llenaba de calor la instancia mientras iluminaba parte de esta, la otra parte era débilmente iluminada por un candelabro puesto en el centro de una mesa, las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando así que el resto de la iluminación fuera dada por la luna.

En este lugar pudieron ver dos personas, una de ellos era el encapuchado quien sentado en un sillón frente a la mesa iluminada tomaba un poco de una copa, mientras la otra persona, una mujer de cabellos castaños observaba la luna dándole la espalda a la puerta.

- Ying Fa Long – Le llamo Xiao Lang, llamando la atención de los que estaban en la sala

- ¡Sakura! – Le llamo Tomoyo

- Ah, pero, que bueno volverlos a ver… chicos

- Así que de ellos me hablabas… valla que interesante…

_En la profundidad de las sombras_

_En lo oscuro de las tinieblas _

_Mas aya de de la razón humana_

_Escondido de cualquier dicha_

_Escondido esta un gran poder_

_Escondido esta un trágico final_

_Escondido, espera su liberación_

_Escondido, espera a su dueño_

_Solo un gran poder lo detendrá_

_Solo un gran poder lo liberara _

_Solo un gran poder lo dominara_

_Solo un gran poder lo utilizara_

_Un gran poder renacerá_

_Y con el un elegido surgirá_

_Entonces los sellos se revelaran _

_Y todo desaparecerá_

Hola:

Perdón la tardanza tuve mucho trabajo, pero en conpensación hice un capitulo mñas largo, espero no haya sido muy denso y que les haya gustado, ahora ven como poco a poco todo se va descubriendo incluso los deseos de Long que pronto se dara a conocer por completo junto con lo que realmente desea.

Les agradesco a aquellos que me han dado reviews y que ahora no menciono por cuestiones de tiempo pero si quisiera pedirle algo...

Si me envian un review podrian escribirme en el su correo electronico quisiera darles algo que hice en mi tiempo libre y que quiero compartir con todos ustedes

Gracias nos leemos pronto... espero

Att:

Karin

Pdta: Dejen reviews please


	6. Imposible

**PROFECIA**

"_El viento sigue cantando,_

_ajeno a los sufrimientos,_

_la hierva verde llorando_

_y la flor bella muriendo."_

IGNACIO BERMEJO MARTINEZ

_Era oscuro, siniestro este lugar, no había esperanza, solo desolación y muerte, pero ella corría, había garras, filosas navajas, pero ella seguía corriendo, corría no huyendo sino acercándose, tratando de llegar a la joven maestra de cartas, amiga y prima de ella, más sin embargo cuando ya la iba a tocar, cuando le iba a dar un abrazo, una estridente carcajada se escucho y miles de cadenas se dirigieron y tomaron el cuerpo de la joven castaña_

_- Sakura – Pronuncio Tomoyo mientras volvía correr para salvarla_

_- Tranquila – Le dijo la cazadora con una extraña sonrisa, mientras las cadenas la apretaban cada vez más – Es solo el destino… el destino que no pude eludir_

_Entonces Tomoyo se detuvo, no supo por que pero se detuvo, tal vez fue ese delgado metal frió que sintió posarse en su cuello y que de haber seguido corriendo hubiera separado su cabeza del cuerpo._

_Impotente Tomoyo solo pudo ver como lentamente el cuerpo de su prima era cada vez más apretado, entonces la vio a los ojos y estaban llenos de dolor y agonía, mientras una voz en la oscuridad decía _

_- Esta es su misión, este es su deseo, no intervenga en esto, solo así se salvaran _

_En ese momento y con gran horror Tomoyo pudo ver como las cadenas daban el apretón final y el bello cuerpo de la maga era despedazado_

_--------------------------------------------- End the dreams --------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_SAKURA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Grito Tomoyo mientras se levantaba

- ¿Tomoyo, estas bien?

- ¿Mei Ling? – Le pregunto esta fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada y que lo que vio fue un sueño – pero¿Dónde estoy?

- En el cuarto que nos dio Ying Fa – Le contesto la joven china – hemos estado aquí, desde que golpearon a Xiao Lang

- ¿Golpear a Li, quien? – Pregunto la joven, entonces de las sombras salio Eriol

- Tu no lo recuerdas por que te desmayaste – Le contesto Eriol mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama – Pero lo que paso fue…

_-------------------------------------------------- Flash Back ---------------------------------------------------------------_

_En una gran habitación, que como el resto de la casa estaba sucia deteriorada y con un lúgubre aspecto, había en una esquina una chimenea que llenaba de calor la instancia mientras iluminaba parte de esta, la otra parte era débilmente iluminada por un candelabro puesto en el centro de una mesa, las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando así que el resto de la iluminación fuera dada por la luna._

_En este lugar pudieron ver dos personas, una de ellos era el encapuchado quien sentado en un sillón frente a la mesa iluminada tomaba un poco de una copa, mientras la otra persona, una mujer de cabellos castaños observaba la luna dándole la espalda a la puerta._

_- Ying Fa Long – Le llamo Xiao Lang, llamando la atención de los que estaban en la sala _

_- ¡Sakura! – Le llamo Tomoyo_

_- Ah, pero, que bueno volverlos a ver… chicos_

_- Así que de ellos me hablabas… valla que interesante…_

_- Sa… Sakura¿pero que? – Trataron de preguntar las jóvenes_

_- Si, a veo que les he causado una gran impresión, pero por favor sigan no es bueno que estén en la puerta, permítanme presentarles a Maria Fernanda Guzmán, una gran maga amiga mía que ha decidido estar un tiempo en mi casa._

_Al entrar vieron que la persona junto a la ventana se daba la vuelta completamente, mostrando a una joven de dieciséis, cabello de un castaño oscuro solo comparable con las tierras vírgenes, de las cuales también había sacado el color oro de sus piel y el alegre avellana de sus ojos, hermosa representación de las deidades Aztecas, quien, como si les rindiera homenaje a ellos, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, cabello suelo a la altura de su media espalda, con algunos adornos en el y unos pendientes terminados en plumas que rozaban sus hombros._

_- Hola¿como están? – Hablo la joven – soy de México, pueden llamarme Ch'o, me gusta más._

_- No – Exclamo Tomoyo_

_- ¿No?, - Pregunto extrañada la mexicana - ¿No qué, No te gusta mi sobrenombre, pero si es muy bonito significa ratón¿Sabes?_

_- No puede ser cierto – Siguió Tomoyo_

_- ¿El que me digan Ch'o? – Pregunto aun más extrañada la mexicana _

_- No, el que yo este aquí – le respondió el encapuchado, mientras retiraba de la cara parte de su capa, dejando ver el rostro de la más hermosa de las doncellas, piel algo bronceada, labios algo jugosos y sus ojos, dos piedras preciosas, esmeraldas – aunque no veo por que, finalmente entraron en la mansión buscándome_

_- ¿Si? – Pregunta la joven latina – ¿Entonces son ellos los que el concejo de esta región enviaría por ti?, esperaba que tus asesinos serian mayores, no unos de la misma edad de nosotras, es ext…_

_- No, no vinimos a matarla – interrumpió el joven chino – Nosotros no… ¿Qué es lo que sucede¿Estas usando un hechizo de mutación verdad?, utilizas el figura de Sa… de Kinomoto, dime donde la tienes_

_- No, soy yo_

_- Eso, no es… - Trato de seguir discutiendo el heredero Li al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero sintió que alguien le sujetaba del brazo, al voltear descubrió a la joven de hermosa voz sujetándole a la vez que lagrimas rogaban por salir de sus amatistas ojos_

_- Es ella… - Le aseguro la chica al ver en la mirada esmeralda la misma esencia de la que fuera su prima – SA, SAKU…_

_Grito la joven mientras corría al encuentro de la joven del sillón, más sin embargo se detuvo, algo frió y delgado tocaba su cuello, algo delgado si pero peligroso que si la joven hubiera querido continuar le habría separado la cabeza del cuerpo dándole fin a su existencia, bajo la sorprendida mirada de los jóvenes, una de curiosidad de la extranjera y una de diversión de la que se encontraba sentada._

_- Pero… - Trato de hablar la joven Tomoyo, más sin embargo sus ojos se cerraron a la vez que su cuerpo caía al suelo, envuelta en la inconciencia del shock_

_- ¡Daidouji! – Exclamo el ingles a la vez que se arrodillaba junto a la joven y la tomaba en brazos_

_- Lo siento, - Se escucho una fingida pena desde el sillón – debí advertirles que mi guardián no permite que nadie me toque, cuestiones de integridad y de seguridad¿Comprenden?_

_- ¿Pero que?... – Trato de objetar Li que junto a su prima ya se encontraban con el joven ingles y la japonesa, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven, heredero de una fina piel tan blanca como la nieve del invierno, azules ojos tan cristalinos como un manantial del Valhala y cabellos tan rubios como los destellos del sol, él más parecía a un hermoso elfo nórdico, que a un ser humano de gran poder._

_Pero este parecía haber sido segado o su lengua cortado, puesto que no le dirigió ni si quiera una mirada al grupo y mucho menos le hablo a ellos, solo se acerco y extendió su mano mientras inclinaba el cuerpo para besar muy galantemente la mano de la dueña de la casa. Sin embargo no la toco solo hizo la pantomima de besar su mano, algunos veían esto con asombro, otros con rencor._

_- Bella Ying Fa – Hablo con exquisita voz el chico – que grato verte con bien, esta vez fue un demonio difícil¿Verdad?, por cierto que sentí que había alguien más con tigo – En eso reparo en los jóvenes - ¿Y ellos quienes son?, uno de ellos tiene la energía que sentí hace un momento… - En eso reparo en quien sostenía a una doncella inconciente en el suelo – ¿Pero que tenemos aquí¿Hiraguizawa? valla que es pequeño el mundo_

_- Müller… _

_- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto la joven de México _

_- Hiraguizawa y yo somos miembros del concejo europeo… de hecho somos rivales para el liderato de este – Respondió el _

_- Permítanme presentarlos – Hablo la joven dueña – el es Van Deer Müller mi otro invitado, el es otro requerido por el concejo, es de Alemania, pero no es peligros, así que Shionna, ya puedes dejar eso_

_En eso voltearon a ver a la guardiana quien en ese momento tenía sus manos alzadas en guardia mostrando una largas y muy afiladas uñas que a la voz de su ama se recogieron, volviendo a su posición anterior_

_- Creo que debo disculparme por el comportamiento de mi guardiana – Dijo algo aburrida la maestra – pero, ella tiene una regla muy sencilla. Nadie puede tocarme_

_- Si, ni siquiera nosotros – Comento Ch'o con algo de enfado – y eso que somos sus invitados_

_- Oh, Ch'o querida – intervino el joven alemán – sabes bien que es solo una medida de seguridad_

_- Si pero… - Trato de quejarse la chica _

_- ¡Basta, cállense! – Hablo Li totalmente enojado – ¡tu no eres ella!_

_Y sin más el joven chino se lanzo al ataque contra quien decía ser Sakura, trataron de detenerlo Mei Ling llamándolo al igual que Eriol quien no podía moverse por tener a Tomoyo en sus brazos, así fue como no pudieron evitar lo que siguió. Xiao Lang caía al suelo inconciente luego de haber recibido un certero golpe de la guardiana culpable también de la inconciencia de Tomoyo. _

_-------------------------------------------------------- End the flash back --------------------------------------------------------------_

- Luego de eso fuimos traídos aquí – Término su explicación el joven ingles

- Es sorprendente lo que puede llegar Ying Fa puede llegar a hacer por molestar a mi primo – Comento Mei Ling luego de un rato de silencio de los morenos – él y mi primo se disputan el liderato del concejo, es por eso que siempre están discutiendo, aunque nunca se hallan visto directamente, es obvio que Long aprovecho esto para burlarse de mi primo utilizando el hechizo de mutación, finalmente Long creo esto…

- No – Le corto Tomoyo con la vista fija en la sabana que la cubrían – es ella, es Sakura, tiene los mismos ojos que cuando se fue de Japón…

- Pero eso no… - Trato de objetar la china sin éxito alguno, ya que sabia que nadie conocía mejor a la dueña de las cartas que la prima de esta

- Daidouji tiene razón; – Hablo Eriol – Cuando estuvimos en el jardín huyendo del demonio la energía que sentí era la de las cartas y el poder de la estrella de Sakura

- Tal vez… - Trato de seguir objetando Mei Ling, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió dándole paso a dos jóvenes quienes los veían seriamente; eran la china latina y el joven alemán, quienes a pesar de venir juntos estaban algo distanciados como queriendo evitar cualquier roce accidental

- Vez te dije que ya había despertado – Exclamo la joven de avellana mirada – deberías hacerle más caso a mi instinto Van

- Esta bien, esta bien, no volveré a dudar de tu poder de tu poder telequinetico – Concedió el joven alvino - ¿Y como están?, supongo que mejor

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunta la joven de larga cabellera - ¿Y por que están aquí?

- Y de paso por que no puede despertar mi primo – Dijo Mei Ling a los recién llegados

- Que modales los míos, por favor, perdóname hermosa doncella – hablo el joven Alemán – Soy Van Deer Müller, soy de Alemania y junto a Ch'o somos invitados en la casa de Ying Fa, estabas inconciente cuando llegue con ella por eso no nos conocíamos… por cierto… te he mencionado que pareces una hermosa hada de luz

- Deja eso Müller¿A que haz venido? – Le interrumpió Eriol molesto por su comentario a la vez que tomaba la mano de Tomoyo

- A arreglar un daño – Contesto la joven mexicana, ganando una mirada curiosa de parte de los otros – lo sentimos pero no lo sabíamos, de saberlo créanme que no lo hubiera hecho

- Nuestra bella anfitriona nos explico – Continúo el alemán – Que ustedes fueron amigos de ella hace mucho tiempo y que no conocían las leyes de esta mansión

- ¿Qué hicieron? – Los apremio Mei Ling

- Su amigo no esta inconciente solo por el golpe de Shionna- - continúo el alemán – yo también intervine con Fenris mi guardián

Fue entonces cuando el levanto una mano en dirección a Xiao Lang su energía mágica se elevo y una sombra salio del cuerpo del joven Li a la vez que el elevaba el pecho como un poseído, para luego volver a retozar en la cama inconciente.

- ¿Tu usaste a Fenris? – Pregunto Ch'o con algo de vergüenza – de haberlo sabido no hubiera actuado yo también, pero supongo que lo hicimos al mismo tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta, Nawalt ven

Termino mientras extendía una mano en la cual había una pulsera con un pequeño cascabel que al sonar izo brillar el cuerpo de Xiao Lang y como la vez anterior el pecho de este se elevo a la vez que el brillo se desprendía de el e iba a formar parte de la pulsera de la chica tomando forma de perro junto al cascabel

Inmediatamente los ojos del joven heredero Li se abrieron a la vez que el se incorporaba tratando de averiguar donde estaba

- ¡Xiao! – Exclamo Mei Ling lanzándose al cuello de su primo abrazándolo muy emocionada

- Me… Mei… Mei Ling, no puedo respirar – Trato de hablar el joven de mirada ámbar

- Ah… perdona – le dijo soltándole su prima – pero nos tenias muy preocupados, no despertabas

- Bueno, cumplida nuestra misión nos reti…

- Esperen, - Le interrumpió Eriol a Ch'o – me gustaría saber por que no podemos tocarlos, por que asumo que no solo Sakura es intocable, ustedes también ¿verdad?, por eso todo este tiempo han estado alejado y evitando tocarse a ustedes mismos o tocar a otros

Los aludidos solo se vieron, sonrieron con algo de maldad, más sin embargo no dijeron nada, dijeron la espalda y mientras el joven alemán abría la puerta dándole paso a Ch'o dijo

- Ya había olvidado lo perspicaz que es Hiragizawa, sin duda un digno rival mió – y lo volteo a ver antes de abandonar la habitación – pero tiene razón, nosotros no podemos ser tocados. La cena estará lista pronto, por favor diríjanse al comedor

Y sin más se retiraron dejando a unos enojados ingles y chino, y unas sorprendidas Tomoyo y Mei Ling

Entretanto en otra habitación lejana a de la que estaban los jóvenes recién despertados, había tres personas, una mirando por la ventana a la luna, otra en las sombras un poco escondida y otra en una silla con la mirada ausente…

- Ama… - Llamo el ser en las sombras - ¿Qué haremos ahora con los intrusos?

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – Le pregunta su ama - ¿A que te refieres?

- Son intrusos, han entrado sin ser invitados, - respondió la sombra – deben ser eliminados

- Pero ellos son diferentes, no puedes destruirlos – hablo el que observaba la luna – son amigos, lejanos, pero amigos finalmente

- Yue tiene razón – Concordó la sentada – ellos no pueden ser destruidos, son mis amigos, aunque no quiera ellos son mis amigos; por otro lado ellos no han sido maldecidos al entrar en la mansión¿Verdad? – pregunto al guardián en la ventana el cual solo asintió – siendo ese el caso no es necesario que sean destruidos¿entendiste?, bajo ningún concepto quiero saber que haz hecho justicia con tu mano

Y con esto le regalo una dura mirada a la guardiana oscura quien solo atino a cerrar los puños con fuerza a la vez que bajaba el rostro en señal de respeto, en eso entraron al salón otras dos personas

- Ying Fa, hemos ido con los chicos – hablo la voz femenina de Ch'o – ya hemos arreglado nuestra pequeña intromisión

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunta la joven maestra - ¿Y como están?

- _Besser_ – Contesta el alemán seriamente – _sie sind Besser_

- Pero... – Le animo a seguir la maestra – dices que están mejor, pero tu rostro muestra otra cosa¿Pasa algo?

- _Nein_ – Contesto el alvino desviando su mirada

- Para serte sincera Ying Fa yo también estoy inconforme – hablo la mexicana –con solo mirarnos un momento pudieron descubrir nuestra pequeña repulsión al contacto, si les damos más tiempo podrían enterarse de todo...

- Eso es por que Van insiste en hacer esos absurdos juegos – Interrumpió la maestra – pero, por el momento no importa, de todas formas se dieron cuenta de que ellos no tienen la maldición, creo que nos pueden ser útiles

Con esto los jóvenes y los guardianes voltearon a verla, y viendo sus ojos entendieron a que se refería, como habitantes de la mansión tenían ciertas limitaciones en sus acciones, limitaciones que bien podrían ser suplantadas por los visitantes, este pensamiento saco una sonrisa de los jóvenes quienes vieron más utilidades a sus planes que a los de su anfritiona

- Bien, en ese caso lo dejaremos – Anuncio Ch'o – es posible que logremos algo con ellos aquí

- Si¿estas de acuerdo Van? – Pregunto la maestra

- Tu barrera se esta debilitando Ying Fa – fue lo que este contesto, pero al ver la mirada del guardián lunar agrego – por el momento dejare las cosas como están, lo mas probable es que tu tengas razón...

- Bien, solucionado el problema, vamos a arreglar lo de la barrera ¿Les parece?

Y con esto se levanto con algo de pereza para luego dirigirse a la salida e irse con sus huéspedes al mismo tiempo la guardiana era consumida por las sombras para dirigirse al mismo lugar que su ama, y el guardián solo se quedaba a seguir observando la luna.

Una suave música se escuchaba en el centro del recibidor de la mansión, a la vez que una tenue energía se sentía en ella. Xiao Lang, Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei Ling luego de descansar y poner al tanto al heredero Li de los últimos acontecimientos, decidieron ir al lugar destinado para cenar sin poder evitar cruzar por ese lugar en particular.

Al llegar ahí pudieron ver como era el viento quien producía la hermosa melodía y llenaba la estancia de un exquisito olor, en una esquina se encontraba el joven alemán delante de la mexicana quien atenta observaba los movimientos de su compañero hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada de los recién llegados.

- Ya era hora – hablo Ch'o – creíamos que no vendrían

- ¿Qué hacen? – Le pregunta Mei Ling

- La barrera que esta protegiendo la mansión se esta debilitando, nosotros…

- Únete a diversión Ch'o – Le interrumpe el mago alvino

La aludida solo asintió mientras el joven daba la vuelta mostrando sus ojos llenos de un brillo plateado, extendiendo las manos como si fuera a tomar las manos de la joven latina, a la vez ella extendió las de ella para tomarlas de el, pero como las veces anteriores; a unos centímetros de tocarse se detuvieron, sin embargo se movieron como si se hubieran tomado de las manos, Van la hala hacia él para luego dirigirla a que se eleve y empiece a flotar hacia el centro del salón, caminando en el aire provocando pequeñas ondas de energía en donde pusiera sus pies, sus ojos al igual que él brillaban de un plateado intenso, mientras sus pies seguían generando pequeñas ondas realizaba una pequeña danza rodeando algo, rindiéndole homenaje a algo más alto que ella.

Al mirar más arriba descubrieron ese algo más alto. Con su inconfundible capa negra y los ojos cerrados se encontraba Sakura haciendo la misma danza de Ch'o solo que a pasos más cortos y sin generar las ondas, solo se podía ver - y esto para los que poseían magia – como el viento generaba pequeños torbellinos que le rodeaban las manos o los tobillos cuando hacia algún movimiento.

Cuando ya llevaba un largo rato este extraño y mágico ritual por inercia los pies de Van se separaron del suelo y lentamente se desplazo a la izquierda del salón, mientras Ch'o se movilizaba a la derecha, entonces cuando estuvieron en una esquina alejados el uno del otro, Sakura empezó a girar a la vez que descendía al centro del salón, para cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo su sellos mágico se revelo a sus pies, fue entonces que abrió los ojos dejando ver un rosa plateado que los llenaba de fulgor. Elevo sus brazos y el viento dejo de ser suave, se convirtió en un huracán que rodeando a Sakura fue expulsado por el techo al exterior de la casa junto con una gran cantidad de energía, creando una cúpula, encerrando así a la mansión en una nueva barrera protectora.

Luego de este asombroso acontecimiento se reunieron en un gran comedor occidental, que como dijo Ch'o trajo Van de Alemania para hacer más cómoda las cenas, al menos para ellos poco acostumbrados a las tradiciones orientales; las paredes al igual que las del resto de la casa eran amarillentas y un poco roídas, el tatami algo gastado y agujereado en ciertas partes y distribuidos a lo largo de la mesa; tres candelabros, de tres velas que alumbraban la cena, una combinación entre comida oriental y occidental dispuesto de tal forma que cada comensal pudiera coger lo que más le apeteciera.

Todo era silencio y malestar ya que aunque las chicas comían con calma y que Li no había hecho ningún comentario o cuestión de que era lo que sucedía… si se podía sentir una fuerte tensión, una batalla sin palabras, sin contacto físico pero si (y solo para aquellos que poseían magia) era un combate de energías una fuerte y peligrosa energía roja de Van insistía en atacar a la potente y ahora poco serena energía azul de Eriol quien a la vez le devolvía los golpes dados tanto con su energía como con las miradas matadoras que se daban el uno al otro…

- Ehhh… y… ¿no les interesa saber nada de nosotros…? – decidió finalmente intervenir Ch'o, tratando alivianar un poco la cena

- Si… si¿dijiste que eres mexicana? – pregunto Tomoyo tratando también de ayudar a distencionar la cena

- Si, llegue poco después de Van, me trajo Ying Fa luego de un pequeño contratiempo que tuvimos para llegar

- ¿Un contratiempo? – Pregunto Mei Ling

- Me atacaron, el concejo de América, antes de que el concejo de aquí determinara que debían destruir a Van y a mi, junto con otros magos mas

- ¿y por que quieren destruirlos? – decidió intervenir Eriol, luego de haber bebido un poco de su vino tinto – Por que es extraño, si es para destruir la mala magia, es más que lógico que deban destruir la energía y vida de los magos como la de un alemán por ejemplo, es más yo mismo me ofrecería para esta cruzada… – y con esto miro con mucha frialdad a Van – pero tu eres diferente, entonces ¿por qué?

- Tal vez sea por que saben que podría llegar a tener tal poder que ni siquiera una absurda reencarnación podría detener – Respondió Van mientras sonreía y llevaba la copa a sus labios – quien sabe… tal vez el suficiente poder como para asegurar que nunca más reencarne una molestia inglesa

- … En realidad – Hablo Sakura luego de haber mascado un pedazo de su carne y de haberlo pasado con ayuda de su vino – lo más probable es que también ataque esta mansión y seguramente esa era la misión que le encargarían a Li, destruir al dueño de esta, a sus guardianes y todo lo que en ella habite, finalmente yo también poseo el poder que ellos quieren evitar…

- ¿Poder, que poder? – Pregunto asombrada Mei Ling, quien junto a los otros miraban con asombro la misteriosa sonrisa de los extranjeros y de la dueña de las cartas

- Un poder inmenso, que se desarrolla en nuestras entrañas – contesto Ch'o que como ya había acabado su cena hizo un leve movimiento de sus manos, saliendo de ellas un leve polvo brillante, que envolvió sus trastos al igual que parte de la comida, para después brillar tenuemente y desaparecer totalmente – el poder que va más aya de toda comprensión o razonamiento mágico

- El poder de controlar el destino de la magia y del mundo tal y como lo conocemos – Hablo esta vez Van, quien como su compañera ya había desaparecido sus trastes y solo le quedaba la copa de vino en su mano

- El poder… - Hablo Sakura quien al tomar su copa de la mesa hizo desaparecer toda la comida de la mesa, al igual que los platos, dejado solo las copas de vino – El poder para cumplir con la profecía...

**Continuara...**

Hola, hola:

Antes que nada debo pedir una disculpa por haberme demorado tanto pero... la verdad... pero... alguien se ha dado cuenta de lo complicado que es describir poeticamente al cabello castaño oscuro, ya veo por que no hay mucha poesia en honor en ello, diran que es tonto, pero lo que realmente me detuvo es el no saber como poder describir a mi personaje latino del que por cierto dire, es un homenaje a los mexicanos, admiro mucho su cultura y forma de vida, y este personaje juega un papel conciliador en este fic, por cierto su sobrenombre Ch'o lo saque de un libro que tengo en mi casa sobre los Mayas y Aztecas, pero en internet decia que raton es Tsuc, quien sepa cual es le agradecere la corrección.

Ahora un pequeño diccionario

**Nein: No**

**Fenris: un elfo oscuro de la mitologia nordica**

**_Besser_, _sie sind Besser: mejor, ellos estan mejor_**

Sin mas solo me queda decirles gracias y pedir reviews please, por cierto estaba pensando pasarme a M, por la violencia puesto que sera mayor ¿Ustedes que dicen?

Se despide

Karin


End file.
